


Servant for a Day

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Jon x Theon. Roleplay, Theon likes to *pretend* he's a noble brat that made a bet against a servant but lost. The price is him.Modern AU. Shameless smut.





	Servant for a Day

Jon ran his hand over the empty place next to him. _Odd. Theon’s not usually awake before me._  

He pulled the covers around his shoulders and buried his face in the pillow. _Fuck. I drank too much last night. I’m going back to sleep._

As he started to drift off, there was a persistent knock at the door.

 _Who the hell is knocking?_ Robb and Sansa weren’t coming over until later.

“Yeah?” Jon sat up halfway in the bed and tucked an unruly curl behind his ear. 

_“Permission to enter? Sir?”_

_Theon_. What in seven hells was he up to? 

“You don’t have to announce yourself. It’s your room too!”

Jon waited for a response, and hearing none, yelled out again. “Theon!”

_“Permission to enter? Sir?”_

“Fine! Permission granted. What the fuck?” Jon flopped back down on his pillow. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t be such a grouch about Theon’s antics, but he had a splitting headache.

The door opened slowly, and Theon cleared his throat. “Sir?”

Jon opened his eyes and sat up again. “Why are you calling me _sir_?” 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a bare-chested Theon, his muscular arms flexed while he balanced a tray in front of his nicely chiseled torso.

“I can call you something else if you’d like. Allow me to serve you your breakfast while you decide,” he said politely.

Jon continued to be puzzled as Theon brought the tray over to the bed. He noticed that Theon was completely naked, save for two bits of cloth tied around his waist.

“Um...is it weird that I’m utterly confused and turned on at the same time?” Jon tossed the bedsheet aside to reveal the tent that had formed in his boxers.

“Sir, I’ve prepared your breakfast and included an aspirin on the side in case you’re feeling hung over. May I be of additional service?”

“Uh, yes. Theon? Or the person who’s inhabited Theon’s body? Can you please tell me what this is?” Jon waved his hand at the tray and in the direction of what appeared to be Theon’s idea of a loincloth.

Theon sighed and rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping forward. “I knew you wouldn’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But I’m only breaking character this one time. Otherwise, you’re supposed to pretend that I’m a nobleman, but I’m giving you the day off and acting as your servant. You know, turning the tables so that you can feel what it’s like to be in control.” Theon crossed his arms and looked at Jon like he was already supposed to know all of this.

“Um...what?”

“It was your idea. Last night? After you beat me at poker and suggested I be your servant for the day?”

“Okay...but what about all the nobleman stuff?” Job scratched his head. “Who came up with that?”

“Well...me.” Theon shrugged. “I needed a back story.”

Jon laughed. Theon’s back story was weirdly close to home considering that he really did come from money and Jon barely had a penny to his name until he finished grad school. Theon had never made a big deal out of it, although his father Balon was kind of a dick about the Greyjoy fortune.

“Wait? What are you wearing? Are those our new wash cloths from Crate & Barrel?!”

Theon looked down at the garment he’d assembled and smiled. “Yeah, I guess they are. And I used your shoe laces to attach everything. Pretty smart, huh?” 

“Um...why would I require my servant to wear a loincloth?”

Theon smirked and moved to the side of the bed where Jon was sitting. He leaned down close enough to brush his lips against Jon’s but instead, he paused a few inches away from his face. 

“I’m a tyrant, a greedy, lying nobleman who treats you like dirt. Now that you’ve been given the chance to command my every move, you want to debase me as much as possible. And...you want easy access to this.” Theon picked up Jon’s hand and guided it beneath the cloth in front of his thighs, shuddering as Jon made contact with his aching cock.

A devious expression crossed over Jon’s face. “You’ve got it all wrong, servant boy.” He pumped Theon’s length a few times before grabbing his ass and pulling him down on the bed. “You’re going to service  _me..._ with that smart mouth of yours.”

Theon was almost dumbfounded by Jon’s willingness to play along but managed to respond in character. “Oh, um...yes, Sir.”

“No, knave. It’s _my lord_ to you. And I want you down on your knees. Right away!”

“Yes... my lord.” Theon dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds as Jon pulled his boxers off and rolled towards Theon’s eager mouth. “Get to work.”

“Whatever you say, my lord.” 

Theon was trying to hold back a smile as he began flicking the slit of Jon’s dick with his tongue and sucking away the pre-cum. He watched Jon’s mouth curl in ecstasy as he slid his lips around the entirety of his shaft. Jon bucked his hips, letting out a raspy moan and digging his fingers into the sheets, dragging them to rest atop of Theon’s soft curls. 

Releasing a slight groan, Theon began rapidly moving up and down over Jon’s length, applying pressure with his tongue. Theon was encouraged by how Jon was roughly pulling on his hair and rocking his hips along with the motion they were creating.

With a steady rhythm and a tight hold on Jon’s cock, Theon let his hands trail up his torso and glided his fingers back and forth over Jon’s hardening nipples. 

“Gods...Theon. I mean, servant...whatever your name is...you’re...s-so...g-good...” 

Jon began writhing around wildly as Theon gripped his thighs firmly and quickened his pace, sucking Jon into the back of his throat. 

“I’m...gonna...come...” Jon cried out. “Oh...gods!”

His entire body was convulsing as he filled Theon’s mouth with his release. He managed to lock eyes with Theon while he came down from his orgasm. Jon thought to pull Theon next to him and pepper his swollen lips with grateful kisses. But then he remembered his role.

“You there. Clean yourself up.” 

Theon passed his arm over his mouth and remained on his knees. “Why...yes...my...lord.”

Jon swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pointed towards the obvious bulge poking out of the loincloth. “The sight of you looking so unsatisfied disgusts me. Take care of it!”

Theon was panting and aching to finish himself off. “If it...please...my lord. But...where?”

“Right there on the floor, of course! I’ll be watching to make sure you do it properly.” 

“As you...command, my lord.”

“And remove that ridiculous cloth from your waist. It’s obstructing my view.”

Theon nodded and pulled the homemade garment down his legs, stretching out on the floor and turning his body to maintain eye contact with Jon. 

“Is this acceptable, my lord?”

Theon stroked his cock in a menacingly slow manner, leaning his head back and moaning into the air.

“I suppose it’s alright. As long as you’re thinking about how you just had your filthy tongue on the cock of a proper lord.”

“My thoughts exactly...my lord.”

“Good. Now speed it up. Think about what a privilege it would be to put your lowly cock inside my tight, wet royal asshole.”

Theon’s eyes widened, taken aback by Jon’s unusually smutty sex talk, and he proceeded jerking off, his hand flailing rapidly around his cock. He bit down on his lip, and a scream erupted from his throat as he climaxed over his tightened fist.

Theon flopped back on to the carpet, awaiting some vile command from Jon.

Instead, Jon dropped to his side and began cleaning him up with the loincloth.

Theon held up his hands in protest. “My lord...that’s not...necessary.”

Jon stopped what he was doing and met Theon’s crystal blue eyes, wanting to make sure he hadn’t been too over the top.

Theon was wearing his shitty “I told you so” grin, having enjoyed these theatrics immensely.

Leaning down, Jon ghosted his lips over Theon’s, cradling his neck, and then kissing him deeply before responding.

“Very well. I don’t want you to expect any special treatment.”

“No...of course not... _my lord_.” Theon smiled and pulled himself up from the floor, patting Jon’s head and then grabbing the loincloth from his hands.

“I need to tidy up for your company. What time are your guests arriving, my lord?”

Jon watched Theon hop back into his makeshift garment and then disappear into the next room.

“Theon!” He called out. “You are not wearing that thing when Robb and Sansa come over!”


End file.
